guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"Can't Touch This!"
Haha! Confirmed here. The joke is great. I had a similiar skill idea previously with the exactly same name. Thos of who yo don't understand this, please see lyrics here or a GW music video here. :D And btw, here is the long waited nerf for touchers. It wont affect PvE thou, poor monsters. :( -- (talk) 16:26, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm sure we'll see this on one wicked-cool boss, at least. — 130.58 (talk) 19:52, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::A P/W boss with Hammer Mastery! --Theeth (talk) 20:23, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::I dunno, I find it hard to believe that you can really use this skill with less than 16 Hammer Mastery. — 130.58 (talk) 20:36, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Although, as we all know, only a Paragon primary truly has enough bling to rap battle. Here's hoping this is his dance, too. — 130.58 (talk) 20:43, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Now I'm really looking forward to the introduction of the warrior shout "Hammertime!". :D -- 03:53, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ---- Thus, the epitaph of the Gale-Executioner is finally written. :) First he was reduced to an "Axe-Shocker" and now, he can't even touch anyone. With "Axe Shockers" being the cookie cutter build in HA (and probably will remain even after nerfing Eviscerate), you can expect this skill to get a lot of usage earlier till people find the "next big thing" in "easy to implement wover-powered warrior builds." --Karlos 20:37, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Don't forget touchies! — 130.58 (talk) 20:42, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Will everyone stop jumping the gun. We don't know the duration, recharge, or even cost of this shout so we cannot possibly declare that it nerfs anything yet. Besides, Death's Charge warriors are very effective also. (T/ ) 15:14, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Indeed. Depending on duration, this may not change anything for Alliance/Competitive missions. "Within Earshot" is really not that far. Arshay Duskbrow 16:07, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Healing Touch I seriously doubt this will be affected. For one its not offensive, so it will probably get by because of that. And if not that then the fact that its the only touch skill that is a spell. Though I guess we'll find out this weekend... (T/ ) 22:50, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Not the only. Don't forget Star Burst. 85.25.4.93 ::And Healing Burst. And other touch range spells. And Hex Eater Signet. It's only vs touch skills I guess, not spells.193.61.111.50 04:15, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::Healing spells should not be affected because the discription says "skills used on friends the player, i.e. allies". This is the same way Shame only affects spells used on allies, while Guilt only affects spells used on foes. -- 04:36, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Annoyingly this skill does prevent helping skills such as healing touch and healing burst from working, perhaps it will be changed before the release of the full game or even before the weekend is over Wyvern Afini 19:10, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Build idea. P/W. Hammer. Using this skill, some knockdowns, and Awe. You could totally make it work. — 130.58 (talk) 23:03, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Or an R/P Kiting specialist. sprinting around random arenas, shouting "Can't Touch This!" whenever able. This one's just for fun though. ::But then it wouldn't be hammer time. — 130.58 (talk) 02:33, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::Stop. Right now :p — Skuld 02:47, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::::This is to stop blackout and Shock more than anything... Vamp has high recharge anyway. A hamme war with wild blow and maybe an assassin could kill a toucher pretty quick. You don't need to make a build specifically targetted against touchers to win against them-- you just need a good team. Silk Weaker 00:00, 24 September 2006 (CDT) LOL!!!!! Had to be said, and it was important enough to give it's own header. --Jamie 01:27, 20 September 2006 (CDT) : :D — Skuld 02:31, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::Omfg, I can't belive this! Pure genius! Even if Nightfall totally sucks, I'm still going to buy it alone for all the cool shouts. Now male Paragons only need to do the appropriate dance... :D --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:51, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::QFT - LOL. :D ~ Nilles (chat) 10:30, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Uh-oh... Throw Dirt, Signet of Midnight, Blinding Powder. Are those both going to count as touch skills also? (Seems that way.) If so, that's most of the sources of blindness right there... hmm, quite a powerful skill indeed. — 130.58 (talk) 20:39, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Blinding Flash, Shadowsong, ... --Theeth (talk) 20:46, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Gah, Shadowsong >.< But yeah, SoM and Throw Dirt are gonna be ouch'd... Just glad that Grasps of Insanity at ToPK won't get this skill... :P Me, I'm more worried about what it'll do to Shock... the A/E Falling Shocker is gonna be hurting if this gets overpowered... --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:08, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Edit: Blinding Powder isn't a touch skill. It's "target foe". It just looks like a touch skill because by the time you finish your combo you're going to be right next to the guy anyway. --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:20, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Counter. Cast Plague Touch four times. Follow with actual touch combo. ;) — 130.58 (talk) 19:16, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Still is good at stopping any kind of touchers, plague touches will still drain energy whether you have expertise or not, as well as take around 3 seconds to get all 4 done, you usually cant stand in front of a person for 3 seconds failing touch skills without them noticing anything Wyvern Afini 11:38, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Skill failures not already in-progress before a 'spell failure' skill goes up usually fail instantly, without any penalty beyond energy loss and exhaustion, when applicable. I never unlocked this, so it's only theorycraft, but I'd imagine the same holds true for touch skills. Most likely, you can spam those touches instantly wearing out the failures in no time at all. With Plague Touch, that'd be a mere 8 energy lost, with 13 expertise or more. Unless anyone else's experience says otherwise? Merengue 20:20, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::It is as you say. I tried it out, not only vs touchers, but a D/Me with Signet Of Midnight and Sand Shards attacked me. Signet of Midnight has 15 sec recharge, but he wore through failures in less than a second. For free I might add(it's a signet). This only counters: Shock(shock warrior has no chance of getting through with all that exhaustion), Vamp touch on necro(60 energy for 4 failures), blackout on mesmer(40 en for 4 failures). R/Me with blackout still gets off easy. It only costs energy and in some cases exhaustion. No recharge, no cast time, no aftercast occurs on failures. Works the same as Spell Breaker and Shadow Form in that regard. --Spura 12:40, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Um... So why do we get this skill when the male Paragon's dance is "Beat It"? I'm disappointed, I wanted an MC Hammer dance. 149.169.109.183 20:31, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Ditto. Is there a petition we can sign? — 130.58 (talk) 21:46, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Capital T Nowhere do I see the t in 'can't' capitalized. Care to provide proof of this (like maybe a picture of the cd). Everytime I search for it, I get this cd cover. (T/ ) 19:17, 24 September 2006 (CDT)